godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla and his Amazing Friends
"Godzilla and his Amazing Friends" is a stop-motion internet video series created by "John D." (a.k.a. Goji73/Godzilla73rules elsewhere online) about the lives of Godzilla and his various friends that he meets and makes that inhabit Monster Island. It is mainly based around Godzilla trying to make or play with his friends, only to be confronted by a monster that is causing trouble, leading to a battle between it and the King of the Monsters. Background Godzilla and his Amazing Friends follows the life of Godzilla and his Friends, Anguirus and Rodan (and others whom are in the area,) as they rest, play, and pull off shenanigans of their own. The series is based on the Showa era of the Godzilla series as Godzilla is seen as a campy but heroic figure, the series also includes other monsters from various famous kaiju series' such as Gamera and the Ultra Series. The entire series is shot in photography with each photograph being carefully editted in Adobe Photoshop CS3. The final step in putting the episode together is pairing the photographs together with the prefered Audio and SFX for the scene, which is usually done in such programs as Windows Movie Maker and Pinnacle Studio 12 (and on occasion, Adobe After Effects CS3.) The plot of each episode usually consists of Godzilla or one of his friends being ambushed or met by a hostile, opposing monster, leading to Godzilla and/or his friends fighting it to the death to prevent it from harming any other monster or to resume their activity that they were previously doing before. Characters Godzilla: The King of the Monsters himself and the shows protagonist and titular kaiju. The leader of the group, Godzilla is usually seen napping around the island when he is not playing with any of his monster friends. He is usually carefree, preferring to either sleep or play with his friends when they are around, unless threatened does he pose a more versatile combatative side. He is very protective of his friends and will do anything to keep them from getting hurt too badly. He also shows a respectful side to a monster whom goes toe-to-toe with him and sparing them from the terrible fate of death. Anguirus: Godzilla's Best Friend, whenever he is in the area and whenever Godzilla is in danger, Anguirus is there to save him (and vice versa.) Unlike Godzilla, Anguirus is usually more active and is seen exploring the island or with another monster, usually Rodan. Much like his Showa incarnation, he is Godzilla's Best Friend and possesses no special abilities except tooth and claw and his primary weapons. Godzilla greatly respects his friendship with Anguirus too, as seen when he brutally murders Bemular when he thought he had badly hurt Anguirus. Rodan: Godzilla's Best Ally, Rodan is Godzilla's "wingman" (no pun intended) when it comes to battle, usually taking his advantage of aerial combat into battle with himself. He is usually the quiet one of Godzilla's Friends and goes with whomever he wishes too. He and Godzilla though are still on good terms, with a friendly high-five. Mothra: The Outer Guardian of Earth, Mothra is usually high in the atmosphere protecting the planet from any outer space threat that could come to Earth. Due to her past with Godzilla, the two share an animosity towards each other, but even that doesn't stop them from protecting the planet (in their own way) that is both their own home. Agira(s): A new member of Monster Island, a Mother Agira with one child was being attacked by a Golza in "A Call for Help," after its mate was murdered by the latter. When its child found help from Godzilla, the Agira family has since been grateful to the Monster King's assistance, but Mama Agira tends to stray away from Godzilla so as to protect and raise its child. Gorosaurus: An old friend of Godzilla, Gorosaurus is one of the many monsters that roams Monster Island freely. Gorosaurus is considered a veteran, showing a combatitive side, and even offering to spar with Godzilla when no one else would. He is not seen hanging around Godzilla's main group like Anguirus and Rodan, but still maintains a decent friendship with the Monster King and his friends. Gyaos: The "Redshirt" of the series, the Gyaos are in numerous swarms all over the planet but pose as no real sign of danger to any tough monster. They are usually seen being killed or eaten shortly after their appearance. Gomora: One of Godzilla's newest allies. Godzilla defeated Gomora, but instead decided to spare his life out of respect, only to receive Gomora's as well the next day. After earning Godzilla's respect, Godzilla allowed Gomora to live on Monster Island as one of his friends. Unfortuantely, Gomora is seen mostly as an outsider to Godzilla's group, never hanging out and usually seen alone, possibly due to his pride being disrupted by Godzilla's act of mercy upon him. He was killed in the season finale by Geronimon's feathers. Geronimon: The main antagonist to the series, Geronimon has a beef against Godzilla seeing Godzilla's position as "King of the Monsters" usurping and overshadowing his position as "Chief of Monsters". With this grudge and the ability to revive any descesed monster, Geronimon wants Godzilla gone in hopes of being the true leader of Monster Island, when it be dead or alive. Red King: '''He was seen battling a Gyoas, and he eventually killed him. Godzilla is also here in Antarctica, sleeping. Red King decided to step on Godzilla's tail, only for Godzilla to battle him in a match to match type of fight. Sadly, he was beaten by the "King of the Monsters". He fell off a cliff, and retreated. '''Eleking: He is very stealthful. After Godzilla has to retrieve a boulder, he has to wander in the lake to find it. Eleking had also eaten a Gyoas recently. When Eleking spots him, he and Godzilla battle above and below the lake. After a lengthy fight, Godzilla finally kills Eleking. Antlar: '''He first attacked Rodan and then Anguirus because he is quite hungry. Godzilla finally awakens to the sound of Anguirus' cry and comes to battle Antlar. Antlar and Godzilla are evenly matched, until Anguirus and Rodan arrived with Gomora. The 4 monsters drive Antlar away. '''Golza: He murders the Baby Agira's father, whom comes to Godzilla for help. He is now looking to kill the rest of the Agira family, but finally Godzilla joins the fray and battles Golza with the help of the Agira's. He is eventually killed by their might. He comes back after Geronimon revives him, but is soon killed by Godzilla and his allies. Twin Tail: He was fighting Gudon in a battle to the death. Godzilla tries to calm both monsters down but he ends up fighting as well. After that, Anguirus and Rodan come to the Big G's aid, helping him kill both Gudon and Twin Tail. Gudon: He was fighting Twin Tail to the death. Godzilla wants to calm both of them down so the residents on Monster Island can sleep, but he is added in the fray as well. Afterwards, Godzilla's allies join him and kill the 2 beasts. Neronga: He fed on Eleking's electricity even though Eleking did not want him to. Godzilla, who had just beaten Eleking, now had to deal with Neronga. Using his invisiblity and electric shock, he weakens Godzilla. Somehow, Gomora came to Godzilla's aid and he helped him kill Neronga. Bemular: He arrived in a blue sphere that landed on Earth. He eventually ended up battling Godzilla's friends, with the asistance of Mothra. The battle with the space monster also brought the attention of Godzilla and he brutally murdered Bemular when Godzilla though he had badly hurt Anguirus. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Coming soon Trivia *Due to outside life, one episode usually takes 1-2 months to be put together and uploaded. *"Double Trouble" was originally set to be a G-Fest XVII exclusive episode, to be uploaded after the event, but due to techonical access ignorance, the episode was uploaded before G-Fest XVII. *"Snooping as Usual" could not be uploaded to YouTube due to time constraints, the episode however was submitted to DailyMotion, the alternative site of John D. for his videos. Sources Category:YouTube Category:DailyMotion Category:Bandai